Trip/Anime
As a young child, Trip became inspired to be a Pokémon Trainer after watching Alder battle. He later met the , who would let him pet and feed the Alder was battling with. Afterwards, Alder offered a few words of advice, with this experience in turn inspiring Trip to work hard and train to become a Champion. As such, Trip grew up idolizing Alder and held him in high regard. Trip debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom! as a beginning Trainer ready to choose his first Pokémon. After meeting with Professor Juniper, he chose as his new partner. He took a dislike to after learning he was from Kanto, a region Trip did not think very highly of. On his way out of the lab, he challenged Ash to a Pokémon battle. He had much interest in battling , a species that is foreign in his region. Because Pikachu could not use any moves at the time, it was easily defeated by the Snivy. Trip left Nuvema Town to begin his journey, rudely telling Ash to go back to the basics. Trip was revealed by that prior to Triple Leaders, Team Threats! to have evolved his Snivy into and earned the . Trip appeared again at the Luxuria Town Battle Club in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, where he and Ash had a five-on-five battle, although Trip initially offered to have a Full Battle with Ash. His Tranquill defeated Ash's Oshawott and in just two hits with its -boosted , but lost to Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu was defeated by again. defeated Trip's Servine by using . Trip's Frillish later defeated and Snivy, after making use of its Ability and , causing Ash to lose the battle. Afterwards, Trip called Pikachu and Snivy "okay", but said that the rest of Ash's team was a joke, and so was their Trainer. Trip then condescendingly departing from the Battle Club. In A Venipede Stampede!, Trip was training in Castelia City when a swarm of suddenly attacked. He used his to try to fight them off, but Ash yelled at him for doing so, saying that he was only making things worse. Trip insulted him, but was interrupted by Burgh, who agreed with Ash. Later, Trip would continue his pursuit and went after the leader of the Venipede swarm, in spite of Burgh's words, and ordered Lampent to hit it with , but Ash blocked the attack. Again, Burgh told Trip that he was going about it the wrong way, resulting in Trip stopping. Trip then used Tranquill to help coax out the remaining Venipede and lead them safely out of the city. That night he opted to head to the following city to participate in his next Gym battle rather than waiting for the Castelia Gym to be restored. In Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, Trip, along with his and , battled Ash once more. During their battle, Trip revealed to Ash the reason behind Oshawott's inability to use Aqua Jet and even told him about the Unova League Champion Alder. Their battle ended in a tie after Servine defeated Snivy, Vanillite tied with Tepig, and Oshawott defeated Timburr. In Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, Trip entered the Club Battle, a tournament held by Nimbasa Town's Don George. He was chosen to battle Cilan in the first match up. In the next episode, he used his to battle against Cilan's Dwebble. During the battle Trip put Gurdurr's physical strength along with its girder to great use, giving him an early lead in the battle. Despite putting up a good fight, however, Gurdurr was defeated and Trip was knocked out of the competition. After his Pokémon healed at the Pokémon Center that night, he left Nimbasa Town believing that there was no point to staying there any longer. In Ash Versus the Champion!, Trip revealed he had already obtained five Gym Badges. During that time, he also got to reunite with Alder, who could not remember him. Seeing how much Alder loafed about while battling Ash, Trip's opinion of him slightly changed. He vowed not only to defeat him but also promised to follow the path he believed in before angrily departing. In The Clubsplosion Begins!, Trip registered himself to compete in the Clubsplosion. He planned to compete with his newly-evolved and his opponent in the first round was revealed to be , who he considered to be just practice. He then battled her and her in Search for the Clubultimate!. Though he and Conkeldurr put up a strong fight, he lost to her in the next episode. Like he did after his loss in the Club Battle, he left Ambiga Town that night rather than staying and watching the rest of the tournament. Trip appeared again in Jostling for the Junior Cup! in order to participate in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. His goal was to win and get the chance to battle Alder. His first round battle was with Burgundy. Using his , which had evolved from Servine, he was able to defeat her quickly by utilizing a combination of Leer and Solar Beam and advanced to the second round. In Battling Authority Once Again!, Trip advanced to the semi-finals, where he once again battled Cilan. This time, however, he and Serperior managed to defeat Cilan's Crustle with a , qualifying them for the final match against Ash. In Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!, Trip battled Ash in the finals, using his Serperior against Ash's Pignite. Despite the type advantage and Ash's strategy to boost his own speed with Flame Charge, Serperior maintained the speed advantage. This allowed it to make quick work of Pignite, swiftly defeating it with a powerful Frenzy Plant, winning Trip the tournament in the process. In Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, Trip battled Alder and his Bouffalant with his Serperior in the prize match, but despite his strategy to lower Bouffalant's guard while also attacking its weak spot, they were defeated in a single hit. After the battle, he was given a speech by Alder about deciding his own path with his Pokémon, and promised to battle him again when the time came. Afterwards, Trip would meet up with Ash and his friends following the tournament. After a brief conversation, he and Ash promised to meet with one another at Unova's . As Trip left, Iris noticed that he had greatly subdued his nasty attitude, having been humbled by his battle with Alder. In Curtain Up, Unova League! and Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, Trip traveled to Vertress City to compete in the Vertress Conference and met up with Ash and Ash's other rivals in Unova. During the match-up process, it was revealed he would battle Ash in the first round of the competition. However, here, he was not arrogant as in past meetings and instead showed a genuine interest in battling with Ash once more. Trip used his Serperior against Ash's Pikachu, at first Pikachu unleashed a barrage of its attacks with Serperior simply avoiding every one of them with relative ease. In retaliation Serperior would unleash a devastating Dragon Tail before following with a barrage of its own techniques culminating in a Wrap attack, cornering Ash and Pikachu. But in spite of these efforts Pikachu managed to defeat Serperior, much to Trip's astonishment and disbelief, with a combination of its Electro Ball and Iron Tail, eliminating Trip from the Conference. After the battle, Trip would have one last conversation with Ash, before they ended their rivalry and became friends. Following this, Trip then left the Vertress Conference to continue his . He appeared briefly in A Unova League Evolution! in Ash's flashback about his travels in Unova. Trip made cameo appearances in the ending Let's Join Hands and in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Trip/Anime/Character|Character Trip/Anime/Pokémon|Pokémon Trip/Anime/Achievements|Achievements Trip/Anime/VA|Voice actors Trip/Anime/Artwork|Artwork